Pseudologia fantastica
by xOlive
Summary: In which Kevin is a complusive lair. Immortalanex one-shot


_Pseudologia fantastica_ is a behavior of habitual or compulsive lying, which is the act of both knowingly and intentionally making a false statement, although little is known about patients who compulsively lie.

Mostly because no one can tell if they are telling the truth.

Kevin happened to be one of the people who 'suffered' from compulsive lying, although Kevin wouldn't say he necessarily suffered from compulsive lying. He simply lived with it. It was a part of him. He couldn't imagine living a life where he spoke more truth than spun lies. Not that he was proud of himself, oh no, far from it, Kevin chided himself mentally after telling a lie and then moved on to the next one without breaking stride.

Aleks was Kevins best, and probably only, friend and roommate that caught on to the fact that 99 percent of what came out of Kevins mouth was false the very first time they two met. Aleks did his best to keep Kevin out of trouble and to build bridges while Kevin spat white lies and untruth like a second language. Keeping Kevin in line nearly drove Aleks insane on a day to day basis but Aleks couldn't find it in him to leave the liar alone and soon learned to speak Kevins language. "I love you"'s were translated into "Fuck you"'s frequently when the two argued. It was strange watching the two battle; it seemed more like a loving couple sharing sweet words. They shared the sweetest of battles, the nicest of arguments, and the most polite fights anyone could ever imagine.

Falling in love was hard for someone who constantly lied.

But Kevin did so anyway.

It started off with little arguments over what the neighbor had complained about to Aleks again, another lie Kevin had tangled himself in. Apparently stretching the truth about how the mail man had passed them by completely while clearly holding a package that wasn't his was considered a crime of some sort.

Whatever.

However, Aleks was getting worked up and as he stomped around the apartment and yelled over his shoulder. Something about that if he got into anymore trouble they could get kicked out. They both knew Kevin had a slick enough tongue to get them out of any sticky situation. Besides, its not as if he didn't give the package back after 'apologizing' and 'explaining that he read the label wrong'. If anything it was the neighbors fault; I mean who takes so long in getting their mail out of th-.

"Kevin I swear to god if you are ignoring me I'll fucking leave this apartment right now."

Wait. What?

Aleks was doing his best to look intimidating as he crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm not fucking playing around Kevin. I will leave your ass here, I'm done with your shit."

Fuck.

Kevin took a step towards Aleks and reached out his hand. Rule number one: Don't close yourself up when in a tense situation. _Shut up, shut up_, he silently begged his brain,_ I am __**not**__ about to tell a lie._ Words battled in his brain trying to escape out of his mouth. Millions of lies tried to worm their way through and Kevin was conflicted for the first time in his life. It was so easy to just tell a lie. Why couldn't he do that now?

Aleks raised an eyebrow then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, fucking whatever dude. I think I'm going to go stay with James for a night. Don't get into any more trouble, yeah?"

Wait. _No._

Fuck Aleks for making the words disappear from his lips. Fuck him for making his lies evaporate.

"I-"

"No, shut the fuck up for a minute, dude. You are going to listen to me." Aleks slapped Kevins still out reached hand out of the way and leaned in closer. "Your shit fucking stinks and I'm getting tired of dealing with it, man." Kevin almost burst out into laughter and would have if Aleks hadn't silenced him with a glare; he wasn't messing around. "Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to keep up with you? I've got to babysit you like some fucked-up, cheap nanny. You're a grown ass man, fucking act like it"

How was he going to get out of this situation and not have Aleks leave him? Thoughts filled Kevins head at a break neck pace but none of them ever made it out because all of Kevins frustration with the situation finally bubbled up and was released with an aggressive "I hate you."

Aleks reeled back as though he had been slapped and furrowed his eyebrows "Excuse me, what?"

"I hate you. I fucking hate you" Why couldn't he just tell the truth? Why didn't his body form the words that he formed to easily before?  
"Well excuse me. I'll just see myself out the fucking door" Aleks snorted and made to move to the door but was stopped by Kevins panicked hand grabbing at his shirt and roughly pulling him back.

"I hate you" _Why couldn't he say anything else?_ "I hate you" _What was__**wrong**__ with him?_ "I hate you" _Every other word he knew how to saw just seemed to disappear._ "I hate you" _Stop._ "I hate you" _Please understand me._

Aleks stared up at Kevin for a long time and the only thing Kevin could manage to do was whisper about how much he hated him. _This was bad, this was really bad, this wasn't going to end well-_

"I hate you too"

Kevins eyes snapped back to Aleks' in an instant and his breath came short. Did he..?

The next thing Kevin remembers from that night is Aleks' face rushing up towards his and their lips pressing together.


End file.
